


Cultural Discussions

by Shingucci



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Brotp, Saionji and Shinguji as friends 2k19, This is n o t a romance oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingucci/pseuds/Shingucci
Summary: Korekiyo comes across one of his upperclassmen who is picking out a kimono for a dance recital. It devolves into a discussion about tradition.





	Cultural Discussions

Striding calmly down the road, Korekiyo stopped to look at the window of a small shop. It wasn't new, he'd been to that shop many times before. It sold little trinkets, which usually held some cultural significance in various places around the world. In fact, many of the items in his room at the academy had been bought from this very shop.

However, today, he entered the store, listening to the sound of the windchime in the doorway. Looking around, Korekiyo noticed that there was a new section of the store: one selling traditional robes. 

What's more, a (slightly) familiar face was there as well. One of his upperclassmen, Hiyoko Saionji, stood there with her back to him, muttering about something or other.

As Korekiyo neared the shorter girl, her muttering slowly became more intelligible. "Ugh.. I can't find the one I need. Well, it's surprising enough that a stupid store like this would actually sell traditional kimonos, but..."

Korekiyo touched the dancer's shoulder lightly, waiting for her to notice. "Hello, Hiyoko. What brings you here? Hm?" Hiyoko turned to face him, an expression of distaste on her face.

"I know the loud ones don't come here, but now I gotta deal with the creepy one..." She said to herself mostly, however her eyes still flickered towards the anthropologist's face, gauging for a reaction. 

He betrayed no emotion, instead repeating his question. "What brings you here, Hiyoko? As far as I know, you'd never have any interest in anything here, correct?" 

"Pfft, no. Not correct. I'm looking for a kimono for my dance recital in three days." the dancer sniggered, continuing to sift through the various racks. "But, as if a nasty creep like you'd have any interest in something like that."

"I am the Ultimate Anthropologist, Hiyoko. Of course I would be interested in it. You're looking for a furisode kimono, aren't you? I notice that's the style you normally wear." Korekiyo stated, watching Hiyoko.

"Huh, so a weirdo like you actually knows about these. For the record, I personally find traditional dance, and just our culture in general, really interesting, but maybe that's just because of my talent." Hiyoko replied. Korekiyo noticed that her voice sounded slightly less hostile.

"Is that so? Tell me more. It seems your opinions on culture truly reflect your talent as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Korekiyo moved a bit closer to the shorter girl, pulling a few racks from the top shelf just out of her reach.

"Huuuuuuhhhh?! A freak like Kiyo's actually interested?! Well, I guess I'll tell you. I think it's important to protect things that need to be protected.. and while I don't disagree with the new things that are happening, I think we should still value the old, traditional way of things, you know?" Hiyoko took the hangers from him and sifted through them.

"Fascinating. I must say that I agree with you, Hiyoko. It *is* important to preserve old traditions, and that is part of my work as an anthropologist. I am happy we were able to find common ground."

"Well, I'm happy you agree with me. Even if you're creepy and weird, it's good to know that there's someone who shares my opinions on culture and stuff." Hiyoko stated, turning to face the taller boy.

"I will take that as a compliment." Korekiyo stated, watching as she rolled her eyes and turned around again. "I also admire your love for culture and tradition. Perhaps it is just because of your talent, but I admire it nonetheless."

Hiyoko acknowledged his words with a silent 'hmph'. "Well, I guess since you're an anthropologist, you understand why I adore culture so much. That's saying something, I guess."

"Thank you.........?" Korekiyo mumbled, mostly to himself. "And yes, you are correct. I *do* understand your love for it. During my travels around the world, I was exposed to various cultures and traditions. One village in the mountains welcomed me by tying me up and whipping me."

"What the fuck? What kind of welcome was that?!" the dancer hissed, alarmed. She slowly turned around. "You're okay now, right? I can't let the only person who understands how amazing my talent is die or something, even if he *is* a creepy weirdo..."

"I am mostly okay now. It happened years ago." he replied, watching Hiyoko nod and turn back around. "However, it left scars, which is why I bandage my hands." he added.

"Y'know what? You're less of a stupid, trashy, unrefined pig than the rest of your class. You're still creepy though, but now I think you're *less* creepy. Hey, hey, once I find a kimono, wanna go throw stones at Miu?!" the dancer shouted cheerfully.

"I... will have to decline that offer. However, I would be happy to assist you in choosing one to wear to your recital. Perhaps you would allow me to watch it as well? Dance is also an important aspect of culture."

"Yeah, sure. At least you'll actually stay awake during my performance, unlike that loser Hajime.. Big Sis Mahiru likes my dances, but she admits that she really doesn't understand them. If you're not too stupid to actually get what's going on, you're welcome to watch me perform!"

"While I have studied traditional Japanese dance performances, I have never actually watched one in person. Where is the venue, and what time is your show?" Korekiyo asked, helping her browse the rack.

"It's 3 pm at the Kabuki Theater. I told Hajime that if he fell asleep during my performance, I'd record him when he was at his ugliest and post it on the internet. I'm gonna do the same thing to you, so don't fall asleep!"

The anthropologist laughed softly. "Of course I won't. It is a rare opportunity to watch a performance, so of course I will be interested in watching you dance. As I said, dance is an important aspect of culture."

"Okay, then! But in the event that you *do* fall asleep... I'll still record you and post it!" Hiyoko snickered. "At least your first experience with traditional dance will be a good once, since it's me performing!"

"I have no doubt it will be anything less than perfect. You are the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, after all." Korekiyo replied. 

The shorter girl cracked a smile. "Kyahaha! You really do understand how amazing dance is! Hmmm, maybe you're not such an idiot after all. You're the Ultimate Anthropologist, so now that I think about it, you *would* like culture and tradition."

He nodded. "Well, if I'm going to watch you perform, we should finish picking out a kimono for you. No matter how good your dance is, it won't look the way it's supposed to if you don't look right."

"Yeah. Huh, you know more about my talent than I thought. Well, come on. It's nearly dark and I wanna get back to Hope's Peak soon." Hiyoko stated, watching Korekiyo take a couple of hangers from the top shelf. 

"Oh, I like this one! C'mon, let's go. See you at my performance. And remember, fall asleep and I *WILL* publicly humiliate you!"

"Noted. Goodbye, Hiyoko." Korekiyo gave the girl a small wave and watched her leave.

"Bye, Kiyo."


End file.
